


I choose you, Naruto!

by jaycat8214



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycat8214/pseuds/jaycat8214
Summary: Naruto wants to be the very best! Like no one ever was!! If only picking his starter was as easy as they said it would be. At least he got a new friend out of it! Well, one new human friend, one new pokemon friend and an old pokemon friend.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	I choose you, Naruto!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published so I appreciate any comments or feedback! I'm a math person, not an english person, so I expect there to be at least ONE grammatical problem or something. I hope you enjoy!

It was a peaceful spring morning. The pidoves and starlys were chirping as they greeted the rising sun. A soft breeze rustled the leaves and the burmy, metapod and kakuna. The serenity was pierced by a scream.

“I’m late!!” An adolescent voice shrieked. There was a thump, the sound of something breaking before a door slammed open. 

In the doorframe stood a young boy, hair that rivaled the sun and eyes that were pieces of the sky. His outfit was just as bright as his features; a neon orange shirt and startlingly white pants.

He quickly slammed the door shut before sprinting towards the large building in the center of the town. The boy skidded to a spot just in front of the door, panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. He swallowed nervously before entering the building.

The air conditioning in the building quickly cooled his body, and nerves. He walked to the receptionist, “Naruto Uzumaki. I’m here to receive my first pokemon.” Naruto fidgeted with his shirt, wringing it between his hands. The receptionist glances at Naruto quickly before rapidly typing something on the computer. They nodded towards the waiting area where Naruto can see other children his age. “Thanks!” He beamed a nervous but excited smile at the receptionist.

Naruto glanced around the waiting area. He noticed a trio of children, blonde, black and brown heads smashed together as they huddled, whispering about something. A shy looking girl was talking to a boy with red triangles on his cheeks and a boy wearing sunglasses. Lastly, there was a girl with pink hair shyly glancing at a stoic looking black head sitting in the corner.

Naruto tilted his head as he continued to stare at the boy in the corner. The first thought that came into Naruto’s head was  _ pretty _ . The second was  _ strong _ . Although his porcelain skin and dark hair gave the impression of something delicate, there was strength in his eyes. His body held an unwavering confidence, something that could be missed due to his aloof manners. Naruto decided, this boy is going to be his friend.

He steadily walked towards the boy, choosing to sit a couple seats away. Naruto glanced at the boy, trying to read his emotions. Just as he opened his mouth to talk to the boy, a hesitant voice rang out.

“Sasuke, how have you been?” The pink haired girl stood in front of Sasuke, nervously swaying from side to side as she wrung her hand behind her back.

Sasuke’s eyes shifted from the door to the lab to the girl and grunted. Naruto winced slightly as Sasuke’s eyes narrowed in annoyance as he grunted irritatedly. Unfortunately, the girl took the grunt as acceptance as she grinned and flung herself into the chair next to Sasuke.

Naruto watched as Sasuke got more irritated as she continued to babble about this and that. Just before Sasuke could snap at the girl, Naruto decided to intervene.

“Hey,” he said casually as he strolled over to the two. He could see Sasuke getting more irritated as someone else came to bug him. 

The girl puffed up, “Can’t you see we’re busy!” She huffed at Naruto before beaming back at Sasuke. “Isn’t that right, Sasuke?” Sasuke grunted again, this time the irritation evident in his voice, though, the girl was too oblivious to realize.

Naruto raised his hands in surrender. “Woah, chillax, girl! I just came over to say that you’re being kind of loud. Besides, I’m pretty sure they are gonna call us over soon, so you might want to pay attention,” he paused as he smirked mischievously, “Or at least don’t distract others by talking about nothing important.”

The girl sputtered in disbelief. She opened her mouth to retort, but the lab door opened. Naruto turned to face the door, missing the appraising look Sasuke gave him.

A busty blonde middle-aged woman in a white lab coat walked out with a clipboard in her hand. Behind her stood a black-haired woman, seeming to be in her late 20’s. The blonde clapped her hands to gain the attention of the children gathered, not that it was necessary. “Alright, listen up, brats. I’m Professor Tsunade, when my assistant, Shizune, calls your name, come into the lab.” She spun on her heel and walked straight back through the door.

Shizune gave a gentle smile to the crowd. “Three children will enter the lab at a time. This is so the process is faster and the pokemon can interact with different people before deciding their partner. So first, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, please enter the lab.”

Naruto glanced at the boy behind him before walking towards the lab. He heard two sets of footsteps follow him.  _ So, Pinky is Sakura _ , he thought as he walked towards the door.

Naruto entered the lab, stopping right in front of Professor Tsunade. He felt cloth brush his arm. A glance to his right confirmed his thoughts as only eyes met his. Sasuke dipped his head ever so slightly most would assume he didn’t move. Naruto returned his gratitude with a small grin before looking forward again.

Professor Tsunade coughed, “So, brats, here’s the deal: you go into that room,” she pointed towards a door on her right, “And you’ll pick your first pokemon.” The three children stood there in silence as if they were shocked. Professor Tsunade crossed her arms, “Well? Get going, brats! We have a tight schedule!” She snarled. Naruto snapped up, straightening his spine as he gave a mock salute, “Yes, Ma’am!” Professor Tsunade swung at him as he laughed and ducked under her fist, running to the door. He snickered as he heard the hesitant shuffles of Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto waited for them to catch up with him before pushing the door open to reveal a large outdoor space, covered with pokemon. It was a ridiculously enormous grass field, with trees on the edge and two lakes, one with fresh water and another with salt water, along with a sandy and mountainous area. All sorts of pokemon were relaxing or playing with each other.

Naruto took a deep breath and smiled at the scenery. He glanced back and chuckled at the awe-struck faces Sasuke and Sakura were making. As he turned back to look at the pokemon, a dark red object came flying at his face, the momentum carrying them both to the ground.

“Kurama!” He yelped as he wrestled with the red creature, “Get off!” Naruto finally yanked the pokemon off his back, holding a vulpix by its scruff in front of his face. Kurama snorted a small flame in Naruto’s face to show its displeasure. Naruto dropped the vulpix and started walking towards the center of the field.

“You can’t just drop a pokemon!” Sakura screeched.

Naruto turned to her, just as Kurama hopped onto his shoulders, its four tails swaying. Naruto raised an eyebrow, “He didn’t seem to mind,” he said as he gestured at the vulpix. 

Sakura crossed her arms, “You still can’t do that!” She retorted.

Naruto shrugged as he continued to walk, “You’re just as observant as you are smart!” He called over his shoulder.

Sasuke smirked viciously at that comment, deciding to follow the blonde, leaving Sakura sputtering over the insult. Just as she opened her mouth to scream at Naruto, a scathing voice spoke to her. “If you aren’t here for a pokémon, get out.” Sakura turned nervously to see Professor Tsunade standing behind. 

“U-uh, y-yes Ma’am!” She stuttered out as she dashed towards the fence, away from the boys and the busty blonde.

Sasuke tried to look as uninterested as possible as he glanced at the different pokemon. He wanted something cool, like Itachi! A murkrow was cool, but Sasuke wanted something, different. Besides being cool, he just wanted a pokemon that loves him and that he could love. A loud giggle, interrupted his inner thoughts, drawing his attention to the blonde in the center of the field.

The blonde sat crossed legged, the vulpix sprawled across his lap. A froakie sat to his left, being gently stroked while a starly used his head as a perch. All sorts of other pokemon were crowded around him.

Sasuke sauntered up to the group, hands nonchalantly in his pockets. “So, either you have a way with pokemon or this isn’t your first time here.” Naruto grinned at Sasuke guiltily as he gestured to sit.

“My grand-godmother is Tsunade, “ he offered as an explanation, winking at Sasuke, “But don’t tell the others I’ve been here before. They’ll complain about how I would have an advantage.” 

Sasuke smirked before sitting on the grass. He turned to look at the vulpix, admiring the four rusty tails. “So, Kurama huh?”

Naruto glanced at him before petting Kurama. “Yeah, I basically raised him.” He smiled softly at the vulpix. “I found him as a pup, abandoned, cold and wet, collapsed on the side of the road. Took him to baa-chan, nursed him.” Naruto chuckled as he smoothed the fur under his hand. “Kurama hated all of us. Was an absolute fireball. Biting, snarling.”

Sasuke felt his lip involuntarily smile, “I can see that. Kurama the fireball,” he spoke softly, not wanting to break the peacefulness. “So what happened next.”

Naruto giggled, “Not a lot. One day he was growling at me, the next like a goddamn pest,” he pinched Kurama’s cheeks and shook him as he said the last part. The vulpix snarled, trying to bite Naruto’s hands. Naruto laughed as Kurama nipped his hands in annoyance when he released the vulpix’s fur.

Sasuke smiled at their antics, hand inching forward. Naruto stared at his hand before catching his eye. He laughed as he pushed Kurama into his hands. Sasuke froze in shock (and fear, but he didn’t want to admit that), waiting for something to happen. Kurama huffed and stared at him before struggling to get away. Sasuke let go in surprise and was even more shocked when Kurama settled in his lap. Naruto laughed as Sasuke slowly started to pet the vulpix.

His fur was warm and soft. Sasuke felt very safe with the vulpix in his lap, like he was wrapped in a warm blanket. Sasuke patted the four tails draped over one leg. “If what they say about vulpixes are true, Kurama must be really loved to have four tails already.”

Naruto smiled sheepishly as his scratched the back of his head. “Probably too loved. Almost got too strong to be a starter,” Naruto’s face grew serious, “But I fought to get him as mine. I wouldn’t want anyone else.” His face softened as he shot Kurama a loving look.

Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat. This, whatever bond he was witnessing, this is what he wanted, what he craved. He swallowed heavily, this bond was created from  _ years _ of being together, would it happen to him?

“Cubone!” A cry startled him out of his trance. He swung his head towards the cry as Naruto shifted with him. He felt Kurama leap out of his lap onto the ground.

Sasuke stood up and Naruto stood with him, “That doesn’t sound good,” Naruto said as Kurama stretched and shook himself. Naruto glanced at him, searching his eyes. Sasuke stared back at him in determination. Naruto’s eyes hardened as he saw his resolve. “Let’s go.” Naruto took off, Kurama right next to him. Sasuke stood there, amazed at the speed before sprinting to catch up with them.

When Sasuke arrived, Naruto and Kurama were already fighting a couple of vullaby. He spotted an injured cubone, likely the cause of the fight, behind Naruto and Kurama. Sasuke swooped in and grabbed the cubone, tucking it into his arms. “Got him!” He yelled. Naruto glanced at him over his shoulder, “Great! Kurama, ember!” Kurama snarled as he shot a bright flame at the vullaby.

Naruto looked around restlessly, eyes shooting back to Kurama every so often. Sasuke watched as his eyes lit up. “Kurama, hold them off for a moment!” Sasuke saw Kurama snort before engaging the vullaby again. He stared in astonishment as Naruto ran away from the battle. The amount of trust Kurama and Naruto had in each other had to be unreal if they were able to leave each other in the middle of a battle.

Naruto ran back, carrying a tangela in his arms. He set the pokemon down behind Kurama. “Listen bud, I know you don’t wanna fight, but we need your help to prevent others from getting hurt. You think you can help us out?” Naruto urgently, but gently asked the tangela. It looked at Kurama, still battling without commands from Naruto, to the vullaby, to the cubone in Sasuke’s arms. It nodded hesitantly. “Great!” Naruto scooped up the tangela, snuggling it for a brief moment. “Thank you for your help!” He placed the tangela back down on the grass.

“Alright, Kurama come back! Tangela, go!” Sasuke watched in awe as both pokemon listened to Naruto; Kurama returned to Naruto’s side while tangela stepped forward. The vullaby shrieked in rage, rushing towards tangela. Naruto took a deep breath, “Tangela, use constrict!” Vines shot out of tangela and wrapped around the vullaby, preventing it from moving. Naruto nervously licked his lips, “Alright, tangela. Carefully, use sleep powder. Make sure to not let go.”

Sasuke watched as tangela narrowed its eyes in concentration. “Tangela,” it said as it reeled the vullaby closer to it. Tangela carefully shook itself, releasing green spores into the air and on the vullaby. Sasuke watched as the vullaby tried valiantly to stay awake before succumbing to sleep.

The tangela’s vines unwrapped and slithered back to tangela’s body. “T-tangela” it said as it sat down in exhaustion. Naruto squealed in joy as he swooped down and grabbed tangela in his arms.

“You. Did. So. Amazing!!” He shouted in joy as they swung in circles. Kurama yipped and danced around them. Naruto plopped down and gently stroked tangela. “You worked hard. Rest now,” he gently said as he settled the tangela in his lap, the vulpix giving light licks to the pokemon. The little blue pokemon seemed to smile softly before its eyes closed.

Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat as he saw the tender smile Naruto gave the tangela. A shift in his arms brought his attention there. “Oh!” he breathed softly as he stared into onyx eyes, similar to his own. Sasuke settled next to Naruto, mimicking the same position with cubone in his lap.

He gently rubbed at the cubone’s injuries. “Are you ok?” He asked, peering in concern at the tan pokemon in his lap.

“Cubone!” An energetic cry rang as its white club waved in the air. Sasuke chuckled with happiness.

“I’m glad you’re ok,” he said as he snuggled the cubone to his face. Sasuke felt the pokemon freeze in his arms before hesitantly wrapping its arms around his neck. Sasuke’s heart squeezed in sorrow.

He lowered his arms, and the cubone, into his lap. “Would you like to be my pokemon? My friend?” he whispered. The pokemon stared at him in shock before nodding so viciously one could hear both of its skulls rattling. Sasuke let out an incredulous laugh. He turned to his left to see Naruto smiling gently at him.

“You need to name her now,” Naruto said, grinning.

Sasuke stared at the cubone. He thought hard. It had to be a good name. A great one. The  _ best _ name ever. “Rowan. After the plant. To know that you are protected and loved,” Sasuke whispered as he pressed a kiss on her nose. Rowan cried with joy as she wiggled in his lap.

Naruto laughed with glee. “I guess we should probably head back now.” He tickled the tangela awake before placing it on the ground. “Thanks for your help! Take care now! I’ll come visit you if you’re still here!” The blue pokemon danced with happiness as Kurama rubbed against it with affection. Naruto gave the tangela one last kiss before it trotted off towards the forest.

Naruto stood up and brushed off his shorts. Kurama leaped on his shoulders before laying across them. He turned to Sasuke, eyes shining with warmth, “You coming?” Sasuke smirked up at him and stood up, still holding the cubone in his arms.

The boys walked back the way they came in a comfortable silence. Rowan and Kurama quietly chattered to each other. As the door to the lab came into sight, Naruto started to peer at Sasuke every so often. “So, uh, what are your plans after this?” Naruto hesitantly asked Sasuke.

Sasuke studied Naruto briefly, “I was planning to head to the nearest gym.”

“I-is that so?” Naruto laughed nervously. He glanced at Sasuke again before looking away.

Sasuke pulled Rowan closer to his face to hide his smile. “Cu?” Rowan tilted her head back to peer at his face. He kissed the top of her head before turning to Naruto. “I could use a battle partner if you’d like to join me.”

Naruto turned to him with a grin on his face. “Really?” He asked incredulously, “I would love to!” Naruto threw his arms behind his head, careful not to disturb Kurama on his head.

They reached the door to the lab just as Sakura came out of the forest. Naruto opened the door for them, even holding it open for Sakura. She gave him a stink eye before huffing and tossing her head as she walked in. Naruto rolled his eyes at her childish behavior before entering himself.

Both Professor Tsunade and Shizune were waiting inside for them, along with three pokeballs. “Congrats on picking your starter,” Professor Tsunade drawled as Shizune handed out the pokeballs, “Now get them in a pokeball and get out so the next group can come in.”

Sakura flinched at the end and quickly pressed the pokeball to the stufful in her arms. With a small sound and a click, she picked up her stufful pokeball. She walked out of the room with a hesitant glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked down at the cubone in his arms before holding the pokeball in front of her nose. “If you truly want to be my partner, just press your nose to the button,” he whispered. Rowan looked up at him. “Cubone!” The cry was accusatory along with the adorable glare on her face. Sasuke laughed and he pressed his head against hers. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure. Go ahead.” Rowan shook her club at him to make sure he got the message before pressing her nose on the pokeball.

Sasuke almost sobbed as he heard the click of the pokeball. He scooped it up and pressed it to his forehead as he closed his eyes. This was the start of  _ THEIR _ adventure now. Sasuke stored the pokeball on his belt as he turned to see Naruto with Kurama in his arms. He decided to wait by the exit so they could walk out together before heading to the nearest gym.

Naruto snickered as he watched Sakura flinch from Professor Tsunade. He turned to see Sasuke having a cute moment with Rowan. He giggled, Sasuke was totally going to spoil the cubone. Naruto sighed, he would probably have to stop Sasuke from overdoing it during their travels.

Naruto turned to look down at the pokeball in his hands. He took a deep breath as he beckoned Kurama into his arms. He burrowed his face in Kurama’s fur, “This is it, buddy. This is the moment we’ve been waiting for!” Naruto could feel the purrs vibrating through Kurama’s body. “Alright, I’ll see you soon bud.” Naruto gave Kurama one last kiss before pressing the pokeball on the vulpix’s head.

Naruto cried a bit as he heard the click. (If asked later, he would totally deny that.) He pressed a kiss on the pokeball that is now carrying his best friend. “Bye Bacchan! Shizune!” He shouted as he waved goodbye.

“I told you not to call me that, brat!” Naruto laughed as Professor Tsunade shook a fist at him.

He ran towards the exit, noticing that Sasuke waited for him. Kurama may be his best friend but Naruto had a feeling that might change soon. He grinned at the dark-haired boy. Sasuke clicked his tongue as his cheeks turned pink. “Let’s go, idiot.” Naruto laughed as they entered the waiting room.

Immediately, Sakura clung on his arm. “Sasuke,” she whined, “Where were you? I missed you! Do you want to travel together?” She batted her eyes in an attempt to look cute. Naruto bit back his snicker as Sasuke grew more and more irritated. 

A pop stunned all three of them into silence as Rowan left her pokeball. “Cu! Cubone!” She shouted as she threatened Sakura with her club. Sakura didn’t get the message as she cooed at the cubone. “Aww, what a cutie!” She turned to Sasuke in excitement. “Our pokemon would make such a cute pair!” Sakura snuggled into Sasuke’s arm. “Just like us!”

Rowan narrowed her eye before whacking Sakura’s shin with her club. “OW!” Sakura screeched as she released Sasuke’s arm to grab at her shin. She turned teary eyes to Sasuke. “Why would it do that?” She blubbered.

The temperature suddenly dropped as Sasuke swung his head to look at her. “Don’t. Call. Her. An. It.” He hissed furiously. Sasuke tugged the cubone into his arms. He glared down at the whimpering girl, “SHE did it because I didn’t want you to touch me,” he snarled, “If you had a SINGLE brain cell, you would’ve noticed.” Sasuke stared her down, “I am NOT your Sasuke. I am NOT your friend. I want you to stop stalking me and to leave me alone!” He stormed out of the building, still shaking with anger.

Naruto sighed as Sakura, and everyone in the waiting room, stared at the building exit in shock. He ran out of the building, frantically turning his head to catch a glimpse of Sasuke. He spotted a little brown tail sticking out from behind a bush.

Naruto walked over and peered over the bush. “How long were you holding that in?” He asked teasingly.

Sasuke looked up and huffed as Naruto pushed through the bush to sit next to him. “Too long,” he sighed. Naruto hummed as he released Kurama from his pokeball. Kurama stretched like a cat before lounging in front of them.

Naruto knocked his shoulder against Sasuke’s, “At least you won’t have to deal with her from now on,” He grinned at Sasuke, “Although, you’re gonna have to deal with me now.” Sasuke smirked back at Naruto.

“I can handle you, dobe.”

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder, “I’m sure you can,” he murmured, “I’m sure you can.” He sighed with content. Having Kurama as a starter and making a new friend, this was a great day.

Sasuke smiled gently and leaned his head against Naruto’s. He was, dare he say it, happy. He found a partner whom he could share his love with and found a new friend who understood him. It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it! I debated a lot on Sasuke's pokemon. I ended up with cubone because I wanted to show how lonely he was and how that changed. 
> 
> Any comments are very much appreciated! If you have any suggestions for another story, let me know!


End file.
